


let's grow old together

by hydroxidecookie



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydroxidecookie/pseuds/hydroxidecookie
Summary: Therese thinks about how she and Carol are going to grow old together - with Rindy, of course :)
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	let's grow old together

Carol is looking through a shop window, trying to find a gift for Rindy’s 15th birthday. Rindy, who is now tall and sarcastic and still calls her Aunt Therese. Therese looks at Carol and notices for the first time the deep laugh lines around her eyes, and the grey that has streaked its way into her blonde hair. And then she thinks about herself; she’d found a strand of pure white in her hair the other day, and stared at it for a few minutes, disbelieving. Time has flown true like an arrow, and she’s barely noticed it whistle by. 

It’s now funny to her how she’d feared that this day would never come, that Carol’s love for her would fade with the passing of the years. But today? It’s been nearly ten years since they met, and she still often catches Carol staring at her with that look in her eyes, or conspiratorially lifting the corner of her mouth in a way that no one else but Therese would notice. As for Therese herself, she still finds herself thinking about Carol when she isn’t around, aching strongly for Carol’s presence beside her, for her soft lips and clever hands.

They’re going to grow old together, she realises. It’s all that she wants—something so simple yet so beautiful.

Carol straightens up and catches Therese’s eye. “Do I have something on my face?” she asks, smiling. And Therese replies “It’s nothing, Carol,” and smiles back at her. Ignoring the few onlookers, she reaches for Carol’s hand, warm in the cold winter air.


End file.
